


First Thing You See

by Celeybear



Category: VIXX
Genre: But I had to put in the warning as a precaution, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Listen the major character death is super brief, M/M, Mild Angst, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: Hakyeon has a bad dream and Taekwoon helps him fall back asleep~





	First Thing You See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Vixx writing! This story started out a year ago being something for another fandom, but I never finished it and now that I’m so far up Vixx’s ass, I feel like this fits Neo better. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think!!!

Taekwoon was dead.

His body laid there, lifeless in Hakyeon’s arms. He was pale; paler than normal. His beautiful brown eyes were softly shut and his mouth was parted slightly. His face was stoic as usual, but now for an entirely different reason than his typical indifference.

He was dead.

And Hakyeon couldn't help but think that even in death, Taekwoon was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A violent sob escaped Hakyeon's throat as he buried his face into Taekwoon’s soft, brown hair. His arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s body, hoping that if he squeezed him tight enough he would come back. But he wouldn't.

“Come back.” Hakyeon sobbed. “You can't leave me. Come back. Don't go.”

Taekwoon was gone.

Hakyeon suddenly jolted awake, heart pounding a mile a minute. It took him a second to realize his surroundings and his head snapped to his left.

There laid a peacefully sleeping Taekwoon, cuddled close to Hakyeon's side. The dim morning light made his skin glow with life and beauty. His eyes were softly shut and his mouth was parted slightly, letting out puffs of air. His face was blank, but with blissful rest.

Taekwoon was alive.

He let out a sigh of relief at the realization it was only a dream. His hand caressed his sleeping boyfriend's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. He felt his body shaking, but paid little mind to it.

“Mmh.” Taekwoon started to stir, but Hakyeon didn't care. He needed to be close with Taekwoon at that moment before he went insane.

“Hakyeonie?” Taekwoon croaked, voice thick with sleep that had Hakyeon shivering.

“Go back to sleep.” Hakyeon whispered.

Taekwoon nodded, pulling Hakyeon closer to him. His eyes opened and looked into Hakyeon's, causing the latter to freeze. The way Taekwoon would look at him always made Hakyeon's heart stop. Hakyeon had many weaknesses, but Jung Taekwoon was definitely #1 on that list.

Taekwoon's brows furrowed. “You're crying.”

Before Hakyeon had a chance to respond Taekwoon had his hand on Hakyeon's face. He hadn't realized it until he felt something wet slide with Taekwoon’s thumb across his cheek.

“Oh.” He said softly.

“What's wrong?” Taekwoon asked, worry clear in his tone.

Hakyeon shook his head. “It's nothing Taekwoon. Go back to slee-”

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon said with a little force.

In their relationship, Hakyeon was usually the one who took charge. He used to joke that Hakyeon wore the pants and Taekwoon was just there for the ride. It was far from true. Both of them put equal effort, but it wasn't often for Taekwoon to make the first move or push Hakyeon when the latter wasn't cooperating.

Hakyeon sighed, knowing he had to give in. “I had a nightmare.”

Taekwoon's arms instinctively wrapped around Hakyeon, pulling him close. “I'm sorry.”

Hakyeon nodded into Taekwoon's bare shoulder. “It's okay. I know it wasn't real but… it felt too real…”

“What was it about?” Taekwoon asked as he traced circles onto the Hakyeon’s back.

“You…” Hakyeon felt a knot form in his stomach as he remembered the bad dream. “You were dead and I held your body and I didn't get to say goodbye and it felt so real and I-”

“Shh Hakyeonie, shh.” Taekwoon pulled back a bit to cup Hakyeon's face in his palms. “I'm right here. I'm alive.”

“I know, I know.” Hakyeon leaned into the touch. “But it just felt so real Taekwoon. The thought of losing you-”

Taekwoon quickly cut him off. “Hakyeon stop, I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon. I'm here, right next to you, and I always will be.”

Hakyeon nodded silently, but Taekwoon knew he wasn't completely convinced. He took Hakyeon's hand and placed it on his warm chest were Taekwoon’s heart was beating steadily.

“Do you feel that?” Taekwoon asked and Hakyeon nodded. “Do you feel my heart? It means that I am alive. And I will do everything in my power to stay that way until we both leave this shitty world together.”

Hakyeon smiled softly. “For a man that doesn't talk much, you always know what to say.”

His boyfriend shrugged with the same smile. “It's one of the perks of being socially inept. We get infinite amounts of wisdom.”

“What wisdom? I never see it.” Hakyeon laughed. His entire being felt lighter for the first time since he woke up.

Taekwoon pouted. “Bring back sad Hakyeon. He was nice to me.”

He shook his head at Taekwoon before kissing him sweetly. “Sorry, you’re stuck with this side of me for life now.”

“Lucky me.” Taekwoon responded flatly.

Hakyeon playfully slapped Takewoon’s shoulder before smiling. He reached up and carded his hand through his lover’s tousled bed head. Hakyeon was so madly and deeply in love.

“I love you.” Taekwoon said softly, but with enough passion that it made Hakyeon swoon a little.

“And I you.” Hakyeon choked out, fresh tears starting to spill.

Taekwoon reached to wipe the tears from Hakyeon’s face. His hand lingering on Hakyeon’s cheek as he looked at him. He said nothing, only leaning down to kiss him deeper than Hakyeon had. This kiss wasn’t heated; both were too tired to put any real effort into it. It was just a lazy kiss, but it had Hakyeon’s toes curling.

“Now sleep,” Taekwoon ordered as he lied back down, pulling Hakyeon to rest his head on the other’s chest.

Hakyeon only nodded in response. The emotional roller coaster had made him even more exhausted than when he had passed out that night and he just wanted rest. He felt a little hesitant to fall back asleep and Taekwoon could sense it.

“I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up tomorrow,” Taekwoon reassured him, running his fingers down Hakyeon’s neck. “I promise.”

At that Hakyeon beamed and snuggled closer into his boyfriend’s body. Hakyeon felt secure and loves like always, but there was a sense of peace with him now.

Taekwoon would always be there.


End file.
